deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zarbon vs. Charlotte Chuhlhourne
Zarbon vs. Charlotte Chuhlhourne is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Zarbon from Dragon Ball Z, and Charlotte Chuhlhourne from Bleach. Description Dragon Ball Z vs. Bleach. Today, two servants that serve a certain evil, who also have a thing about beauty is strength, are going to battle each other to the death. Who will win? The servant of Frieza, or The Drag Queen Arrancar? Interlude Boomstick: Anime show are known to have many different type of colorful characters. And some of my favorite characters are from anime. Wiz: And speaking of colorful anime characters these two villainous minions, who are also drag queens, who have so much personality, and believe that beauty is strength are going to battle each other to the death. Boomstick: Zarbon, the gender confused servant of Frieza. Wiz: And Charlotte Chuhlhourne the 20th Arrancar, and servant of Baraggan Louisenbairn. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Zarbon Wiz: Frieza is one of the universe's deadliest foes. Boomstick: And if there's something that he doesn't like, or deem as a actual threat to his existence, he'll blow it up. Hell, he'll even blow up an entire planet and think of it as nothing but fireworks! Wiz: But Frieza is not alone. He is one of the leader of a galactic organization, with his father, King Cold, and older brother Cooler being the other leaders. Boomstick: And Frieza has several followers, though it's unknown if they serve because they want to serve, or they know that they'll be killed if they don't. Some of his key members include the Ginyu Force, the fish-faced alien Cui, that fat pink alien Dodoria, and the Drag Queen himself; Zarbon. Wiz: Zarbon is one of Frieza's deadliest ennforcers. Like nearly every character in the Dragon Ball Universe, Zarbon possesses superhuman strength, speed, reflexes and agility. He can also fly, charge up his Ki, and generate various Ki Blasts. Boomstick: And, yes! We are aware that Zarbon's Ki Blasts have names, such as the Elegant Blast. But let's be honest people, they are near identical towards nearly every other, and I'm using the air quotes here, "Unique" Ki Blast that isn't a Kamehameha, Galick Gun, Special Beam Cannon, or the Final Flash. Wiz: You can't deny that Zarbon has a more elegant way of fighting through Boomstick. When he's in his original form, Zarbon fights very gracefully and attacks with backflip kicks, a dash kick, and a few other moves. Boomstick: You did say "original form," right? Wiz: That's right Boomstick. Unlike any of Frieza's minions, Zarbon is currently the only minion to have a second form, known as his Monster Form. However, Zarbon has acknowledged that he can't stand his second form, cause he deems it too ugly for his taste. The only time when he does enter in his alternate form is if his foe is more powerful than his original form. Boomstick: His second form sounds like something too ugly for people to witness. I don't want to... Zarbon transforms into his Monster Form Zarbon (Abridged): Time to rape you, bitch! Boomstick: Really? That's his "Monster Form"? He-he barely changed. If anything, he gain a enhanced muscle mass, and gains a more reptilian face. How is this "too Ugly"!? Wiz: Yeee-aaahhh, I'm not going to deny it. Zarbon's Monster form is a bit of a letdown. But on the plus side, Zarbon's strength, speed, and reflexes are dramatically increased. Though the only downside is that he's a bit more aggressive in this form, than he is in his alternate form. Boomstick: Not to mention, Zarbon doesn't really rely on Ki Blasts in his Monster Form. Instead he focuses all of his power by dishing out powerful blows. With his most powerful, as well as being his signature move being the monstrous Monster Crush! Wiz: The Monster Crush is a piledriver-move in which Zarbon tosses his opponent, grabs them in midair and flies to the ground at rapid speeds, and then lets go, resulting in his opponent getting both a taste of dirt, and a major headache.... providing if they survive the fall. Boomstick: While Zarbon may've not been around to have an impressive resume, he has done several things that might nominate him for the Villainous Anime Minions Hall of Fame. Wiz: Villainous Anime Minions Hall of Fame? You made that shit up didn't you Boomstick? Boomstick: Actually, yes I did. I recently started a club involving placing various anime characters on certain Hall of Fames. Wiz: O-Kay then... Anyway, Zarbon, along with some of Frieza's minions wiped out several Namekian villages, which resulted in the near-extinction of the alien race. Boomstick: He's also one of the few villains to nearly kill Vegeta, which also lead to his downfall during the rematch, since Saiyans get stronger every time they survive a near-death fight. Wiz: And speaking of which, that's one of Zarbon's biggest flaws. He's is arrogant and somewhat boastful, as he claims that his second form rivals that of even Frieza.... which we later find out that complete bullshit since Frieza, in his first form, is about 530,000 while Zarbon's second form is, at MAX, about 34,000. Which is nowhere near as strong as Frieza. Boomstick: But when you get down to it, Zarbon is a loyal servant to Frieza, and is willing to serve, and impress his lord by any means... even if he fails. Krillin: You drive a hard bargain. Zarbon: Who drives it hard now? Charlotte Chuhlhourne Wiz: Arrancar is a term where a Hollow that has removed its mask and has gained Shinigami-like powers. Boomstick: And most of them serve the manipulative Sōsuke Aizen. And Ten of the most powerful are known as the Espada, to which some of them have servants known as Fracción. Espada number 2, Baraggan Louisenbairn is one of them. And one of his Fracción is the Drag Queen Arrancar; Charlotte Chuhlhourne. Wiz: Charlotte, also known as the 20th Arrancar, is one of the most flamboyant in Aizen's army, to the point where he thinks himself as a princess. Boomstick: Yeah, yeah, yeah! We'll put that joke on here. Tim Curry singing as Dr. Frank N' Furter: I'm just a sweet transvestite... Boomstick: Now that we've got that joke out of they way, let's move on. Wiz: Being a Arrancar, Charlotte has somewhat high Spiritual Pressure. He also possesses Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and reflexed. He can also fly, and is an expert in sword combat. Boomstick: And much like nearly every Arrancar, Charlotte can generate a beam of energy known as a Cero. However, UNLIKE the other Arrancars, he can only generate a Cero by placing his hands together in a heart shape, and saying the name of his Cero. Which is, and I quote: "Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero." Wiz: He also has, so far, at least three other moves that involve long-ass names such as the "Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack" (*pant, *pant), the "Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Perfect Stylish Dangerous Psychedelic Valuable Economical Continental Incredible Unbelievable Shining Attack", (*cough, *cough) AND the "Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Lovely Cutie Fanatic Aquatic Dynamic Domestic Thunder Punch". But while these names are too damn long, they are incredibly powerful, to the point that the Guillotine Attack can break the arm of Yumichika, a lieutenant-level fighter simply by connecting. Boomstick: The only downside is that if something breaks his concentration, like biting his own tongue, the attack's power is apparently halved. Also another thing that Arrancars have is a Zanpakuto. In his case, Charlotte carries a katana known as Reina de Rosa. Wiz: And by saying the release command, which is "Sparkle" in Japanese Dub, or "Glitter" in English Dub, and the name of his Zanpakuto, Charlotte can enter in his Resurrección form. Boomstick: And folks! Avert thy eyes if you don't you eyeballs to bleed, burn, or hell both. Charlotte: Sparkle! Reina de Rosa! Charlotte Chuhlhourne enters his release form Boomstick: AHHH! My.. Eyes.... They burn... I can't claw them out fast enough.... Deadpool: AHHHH!!!!!!!! And I thought seeing me naked was enough to scar the folks. I guess I was wrong. Wiz: Okay, who gave Deadpool the keys to this place? Deadpool: No one. Remember? The Magic Satchel? Can pull out anything I choose? And besides, I didn't use a key to get in this shithole. I used my ROCKET LAUNCHER!!!!!!!! Wiz: Well, that explains the hole on the set, and the smell of an explosion going off. But what the hell are you doing here anyway? Deadpool: Oh, I wanted to record Boomstick's reaction of seeing Charlotte's Release form. And.... Send.... Oh, Boy this'll be an instant YouTube successes. Well, see ya until next time. Boomstick: Did Deadpool just... Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: And he uploaded.... Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Next time he's shows up, I blow his goddamn brains out. Deadpool: I like to see you try. Boomstick pumps up his shotgun and fires at Deadpool, but misses. Boomstick: Can we PLEASE finish this analyzation of Charlotte before I lose my shit!? Wiz: Very well. When Charlotte is in his release form, all of stats, include his strength, speed, durability, and reflexes are greatly enhanced. But while in this form, Charlotte can't use his sword, and focuses on unarmed combat. Boomstick: And not to mention, Charlotte has an ability known as Rosa Blanca. When Charlotte uses this ability, massive, dark, thorny bush, surround both Charlotte, and his opponent inside. And inside a large white rose blooms at the very top. Wiz: This black bush not only capable of cutting off both Charlotte and his opponent from the outside world, but it also masks their Reiatsu, which in term, means it cuts them off from the rest of the world. Though for what purpose is unknown, as it doesn't drain his opponent's life energy or anything like that. Though it's possible that Charlotte want to keep the outside world in suspense on whether or not his opponent lived or not. Boomstick: But when you get down to it, it IS a pretty sadistic move, as no one can see or senses what's going on. Wiz: That maybe true. Charlotte, while not have been around for too long has done some impressive feats. He nearly killed Yumichika Ayasegawa... but only lost because Yumichika used a secret technique that he didn't want his fellow comrade now about. Boomstick: And that's sadly the only accomplishment Charlotte has performed. And as we've already stated Charlotte also has a bad tendency to have, long, long names for his moves, which can leave him vulnerable to those who don't wait for him to attack, and hell, may result in him biting his tongue. Wiz: He's also really sensitive when someone call him ugly, insults his "Beauty", and when someone ruins his "luscious" hair. And here's the same warning I said before; AVERT THY EYES WHEN CHARLOTTE ENTERS IN HIS RELEASE FORM!!! Charlotte: A princess always gets her way. If I say that it is over, then it is over. Death Battle (The scene begins on the planet Namek. Zarbon is scene searching for the Dragon Balls.) Zarbon: I must find the Dragon Balls for Lord Frieza, otherwise he'll really lay into me. Suddenly Zarbon's scouter someone nearby. Zarbon: Huh? Who's there? ????: So these are called Dragon Balls. It just so happens I have two of them. Zarbon: Who are you, and what are you doing here? Charlotte: I am Arrancar number 20, Charlotte Chuhlhourne. And I was sent by my king to find these balls and bring them to him. I bet you want to touch these balls don't you? Zarbon: No, I don't want to touch them. I want to grab hold of them, and claim them for Lord Frieza. Give them to me or else! Charlotte: Or else what? Zarbon: Or else I'll rip your hideous face a new one. Charlotte: Oh my... Charlotte drops the Dragon Balls. Charlotte: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME HIDEOUS, LET ALONE MY FACE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU F.A.G. Zarbon: What did you call me? Did you call me a fag? You will pay for this you monstrous abomination. Fight Both Zarbon and Charlotte charged at each other. They both managed to lock together, with Charlotte having a slight advantage due to him having a sword. Charlotte tried to push his blade into Zarbon's neck. Realizing what Charlotte was planning, Zarbon kneed Charlotte in the stomach, causing Charlotte to miss his target Zarbon then processed to perform a series of bunches and Ki blasts at Charlotte, including his Elegant Blast. The Elegant Blast managed to hit Charlotte, which causes and explosion engulfing him. Zarbon: Hmm.. That wasn't so hard. And I know hard. Suddenly Charlotte emerges from the smoke cloud and proceeds to perform one of his attacks.... but not before yelling out the name of his attack. Charlotte: Beautiful, Charlotte Chuhlhourne's, Miracle, Sweet, Ultra, Funky, Fantastic, Dramatic, Romantic, Sadistic, Erotic, Exotic, Athletic, Guillotine Attack! Both confused and annoyed, Zarbon managed to dodged the attack before Charlotte could hit him. Charlotte crashed onto the ground, with Zarbon charging toward the 20th Arrancar. As he's about to punch Charlotte, Charlotte blocked Zarbon's attack with his katana. The blade managed to cut Zarbon's hand, and gets embedded in it as well. In pain, Zarbon struggled to get the blade out of his hand, and.... Charlotte: You shouldn't act so reckless. A princess always looks before making a mess of herself. Zarbon: Ha... You sure? Then you should follow you own advice. Especially since you take little care of that hideous hair style of yours. ...in the progress, Zarbon slices a portion of Charlotte's hair. Charlotte notices this, and in a fit of rage, punches Zarbon, resulting in Zarbon being sent flying. Charlotte: (Charlotte takes two deep, angry breaths) HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PERFECTLY GOOD HAIR YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! UNACCEPTABLE! UNACCEPTABLE! Zarbon prepares a battle stance for an enraged Charlotte. Charlotte holds his sword in front of him. Charlotte: Sparkle! A cloud of smoke is released, his blade glows violet.... Charlotte: Reina de Rosa! ...and Charlotte emits a purple energy. Zarbon watches as Charlotte enters in his release form, though unknowingly. Zarbon: What's going on here? As the cloud of smoke dissipates, Zarbon eventually sees Charlotte.... only to see that something's different. Zarbon: What.... Zarbon sees that Charlotte is wearing a different uniform, and the "Tiara" on Charlotte's head had changed. Zarbon: What is the meaning of this? Charlotte: This is my release form, you hideous beast. In this form, I am a real princess. Zarbon: So, it looks like I'm not the only one with a hidden strength. Charlotte: Hmmm? Zarbon: You see, I too can transform. However, I absolutely hate my other form. There are times in which I can't control myself when I transform. Charlotte: Well, if you want to stand a hint of a chance against me, I recommend you transform. Zarbon: Hmm... Very well then. It's your funeral. Zarbon processes to transform into his Monster Form. Zarbon: Time to rape ya, Bitch! Charlotte: Ahhh! Now that it, is just HIDEOUS! You are not even worthy to stare in the presents of my beauty. The two continue the fight my charging at each other. Both of them collided at each other as the two struggle, and fly around, uncontrollably. Zarbon attempted to bite Charlotte on several occasions, but fails. Eventually, Charlotte managed to grab hold of Zarbon's braided hair, and processed to spin around, and tossed him downwards. He then processed to perform another on of his attacks, but not before yelling out another long name. Charlotte: Beautiful, Charlotte Chuhlhourne's, Lovely, Cutie, Fanatic, Aquatic, Dynamic, Domestic..... However, as he said Domestic, Charlotte bit his tongue. Charlotte: Dah-Hah, I bit my tongue... Thunder Punch! Charlotte's Thunder Punch managed to hit Zarbon, causing him to slam into a mountainside. Zarbon managed to get back up, with only his armor cracked. Zarbon: That didn't hurt as much as I thought. Charlotte: You should be fortunate. Zarbon: Huh? Charlotte: Since I bit my tongue during the attack, the attack's strength was halved. So there would be no doubt you would survive that attack. The next attack.... I can't promise. Zarbon: Bring it on bitch! Charlotte: Brace yourself. Beautiful, Charlotte Chuhlhourne's, Final, Holy, Wonderful, Pretty, Super, Magnum, Sexy, Sexy, Glamorous... Charlotte puts his hands together in a heart shape and.... Charlotte:... Cero! Fires a pink Cero at Zarbon. Shocked to see the Cero, Zarbon dashed behind Charlotte and processed to bite him where the neck meets the shoulder. He then flipped in front of Charlotte... Zarbon: I grow tired of you! Zarbon then grabbed Charlotte's head, and processes to violently headbutt Charlotte, multiple time. After which, Zarbon returned to the back of Charlotte, and latched himself onto him. and flew up. Eventually, Zarbon stopped, and processed to fly down at rapid speeds, and eventually letting Charlotte go, causing Charlotte to crash onto the ground. Making sure Charlotte is dead, Zarbon unleashed a barrage of Ki Blasts at the crater where Charlotte is in, including the Elegant Blast. This resulted in a cloud of smoke engulfing the crater. Eventually the smoke clears, and Charlotte is seen in the crater, severally injured, half-buried, but still alive. Zarbon: I will not let you live!!!!!! Zarbon processes to charge at the injured Charlotte and processed to punch Charlotte's face in, and eventually ripping his guts out. He then finishes the fight of by ripping Charlotte's neck, and eventually, decapitating the 20th Arrancar, killing him. Zarbon (*pant, *pant) You should've given me those balls of yours.... Zarbon reverts back into his original form. Zarbon: Now they're mine. Then Frieza calls Zarbon on his Scouter. Frieza: Zarbon! Zarbon! This is Lord Frieza. What's your status? Report to me AT ONCE! Zarbon: Lord Frieza. My apologize for not giving you a report, but I had to deal an unusual situation. Frieza: What unusual situation? Did your thong get tighter? I mean, what the hell happened? Zarbon: I came.... Frieza: What? Zarbon:.... across an unknown assailant, and he attacked me. I had to defend myself against my attacker. But I have good news Lord Frieza. Frieza: Oh Yeah... and what's the good news? Zarbon: The good news is that I successfully killed him, AND, I managed to acquire two Dragon Balls in the progress. Frieza: Excellent work Zarbon. Now bring them to me immediately! Zarbon: Right away, Lord Frieza. Zarbon then looks at Charlotte's mangled corpses, while at the same time, grabbing the two Dragon Balls. Zarbon: You know, if you confronted Frieza, he'd really lay into you. KO * Zarbon flies away with two Dragon Balls. * Charlotte's mangled corpse is lying in a crater. Conclusion Boomstick: DBZ fan? Are you happy now? Are you happy that a Dragon Ball Z character won? Huh? HUH!? Wiz: This was surprisingly close. Both Zarbon and Charlotte where relatively equal when it come to strength, speed, endurance, and other abilities, however there were three things that resulted in Zarbon's victory. One is Experience. Boomstick: Though we are stretching this a bit, but since we see more of what Zarbon's capable of, as well as him being around since the before events of Frieza destroying Planet Vegeta, it's safe to assume that Zarbon has more experience in combat. Charlotte on the other hand we only see him in one battle, and we know nothing about him beforehand. And yes, we are aware that Charlotte was revived during the Wandenreich invasion, but he was more or less a zombie. And even if we DID take that into account, Zarbon's experiences would still trump Charlotte's. Wiz: Two is Zarbon's raw power. Remember, before Vegeta got two power boosts after nearly getting killed on two different occasions, Vegeta was capable of generating a Ki blast known as the Galick Gun, that's said to be capable of destroying large planets, if given enough energy. And since Zarbon was leagues stronger before Vegeta got his two power boosts, you could make the argument that he's either capable of withstanding a planet busting blast, or is capable of being a planet buster as well. Charlotte on the other hand, as far to our knowledge is not capable of destroying planets, nor capable of withstanding planet busting attacks. Boomstick: And three is their attacks. Or rather, the names of their attacks. As we've stated before, Charlotte has a tendency to give his attacks really long names, which can leave him vulnerable to an enemy's onslaught. Zarbon on the other hand has moves that are, at most two words long, and, on rare occasions three words long. That's all you need with an attack's name. You don't need an attack that has at least sixteen freaking words! And yes I actually counted. And on top of that, Zarbon doesn't shout out the names of his attacks frequently. Wiz: And while it's also true that Charlotte has that Rosa Blanca ability, but as we've already mentioned before, that ability does absolutely nothing outside of severing the connection from the outside world. So really, Rosa Blanca wouldn't help Charlotte win, but it would instead, annoy us since we wouldn't be able to see the outcome. Boomstick: And they say beauty comes from the inside. Well, I'm looking into Charlotte's insides, and I 100% disagree. Wiz: The Winner is Zarbon. Next Time The Season Finale, Magic Wielder of Destruction, vs. Magic Wielder of Friendship. Who will be rooting for? Zarbon Charlotte Chuhlhourne Who do you want to win? Zarbon Charlotte Chuhlhourne Who's your favorite Villainous Drag Queen? Zarbon Charlotte Chuhlhourne Did you agree with the Outcome of Zarbon vs. Charlotte Chuhlhourne? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:DBZ vs Bleach themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies